New beginning
by elly32
Summary: AU!HP/PP DM/HG Eight years after the war Pansy comes back to England looking for fresh start. She has enough problems without Harry Potter in her life. Meanwhile Auror Harry Potter is looking for a murderer who's already chosen his next victim...
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. Hi everyone! _

_This story is AU! So consider yourself warned;)_

_As always: I apologize for any and all mistakes in grammar and/or spelling I've made:) Sadly English is not my 1 language:(_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of " Harry Potter"_

* * *

_Pain was one of those things he knew very well. He had many scars crossing on his body to prove it. The oldest ones from his childhood the most recent from war. Years spent in the Voldemort's shadow had taught him a lot about many different kinds of pain both physical and psychological, about pain caused by the whip, by the curse by the knife, but nothing he's experienced in his life prepared him for a pain he felt right now. It's long-drawn-out not-ending agony next to which even Crucio seemed to be insignificant. He felt as if the curse casted by his murderer tore his intestines and burnt his skin inside out. He didn't know how much time have passed since the attack, minutes, hours or days. He became engrossed in pain. His screams had wearied out a while ago, and now he could only moan._

_"You thought you'd be safe?" masked figure whispered bending over " you thought you'd escape?"_

_He didn't have strength to answer, he didn't have strength to beg for mercy he could only pray for death._

_"You hid yourself here and you thought that I wouldn't find you" white mask glistened ominously._

_New wave of pain shook his body. He couldn't know it, but the end was near. It was announced by bloody tears which were flowing across his face. His brain was shutting down._

_The murderer with satisfaction watched how convulsions were shaking the body of his victim. _

_Once , twice._

_He wasn't young handsome man anymore but only twitching mass of bloody meat ._

_Finally it was over._

_The murderer breathed deeply. _

_That smell, the smell of death and blood carried him back to the past, to the battlefield. _

_For a moment he was back there watching a destruction. _

_Masked death eater shook his head. He had no time for dwelling upon the past. _

_He had a mission. Traitors who lived in England soon would know his new power._

* * *

„ Blaise!How in a name of Merlin did you manage to find this place?" Pansy asked her lifelong friend looking sceptically around her new spacious flat. When Blaise had told her that he'd found her perfect flat which she'd be able to afford she'd imagined it to be a small one-room flat situated somewhere on the attic of an old tenement without the lift. But surprisingly, when Blaise opened the door only a minutes ago she saw a large three-roomed flat in the elegant building, put literally a few steps from her work in the beautiful green nook.

It'd take a remarkable bit of luck to find something like that. Pansy pursued her lips: a bit of luck or cunning Slytherin who'd pulled some right strings.

Blaise shrugged " I guess I was lucky!" he stated innocently

" Three room apartment in the excellent location that cheap?" Pansy huffed „ Blaise maybe I wasn't here for a few years, but that doesn't mean that suddenly I became credulous innocent being!

Blaise gulped seeing her don't-you dare-messing-with-me look. It's Pansy he's known from his childhood. Obstreperous, stubborn and not standing the objection Slytherin princess.

„ Split it!" Pansy demanded impatiently „ Right now!"

"What?" Blaise was trying to buy himself some time

" Stop playing around! This house belongs to you or to Draco?" she asked directly her eyes pinning him down to the spot making the escape impossible. He knew when he's losing

„ To Draco" he admitted

Pansy sighed with frustration running her hand through her hair . " Didn't I tell you that I didn't need charity?"

„ It's not a charity! We are friends! " Blaise retorted and seeing her raised up chin sighed "Pansy, for once just stop being stubborn listen! Draco and I only want to help you, to help both of you" he added „ just stop complicating everything. „

Pansy went quiet. She knew that she needed help. If she was alone she probably would have tried to save her pride. She had her job and was making enough money for herself. But the problem was she wasn't alone. And money she earned would never be enough for them both. Yet still admitting it's a hard thing to do for a tough Slytherin.

"You could have told me" she stated for a sake of quarrel

Blaise smiled with his famous swashbuckling smile" We could" he agreed „ but then you would not show up"

Pansy could only shook her head hearing his logical explanation.

It was the greatest problem with having friends. They knew you too well.

" You'll see, everything will be fine" Blaise promised hugging her „ You have us here. It's gonna be a new beginning"

„I hope you're right" Pansy whispered " I hope coming back wasn't the worst decision of my life"

* * *

**REVIEW?**

**PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank YOU: ThatRomantic, mehr03 and Egg D for your reviews! It's always a pleasure to know that people are actually reading the story and find it interesting!_

* * *

Harry through squinted eyes with suspicion regarded the witch sitting before him. For any other wizard at Ministry Hermione Malfoy , dressed in a elegant purple dress which emphasized her rounded belly, with a mass of tumbling curls and innocent smile on full lips constituted the image of absolute purity and innocence but Harry knew her far too long to be fulled. Hermione Malfoy appeared that day in his cluttered office with specific target on her mind and nothing in this world would be able to stop her from achieving it. He sighed reconciling with his fate.

„ So?" Hermione asked raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow. Harry shrugged his shoulders and combed his messy hair with his hand desperately looking for an escape.

" I really don't feel like celebrating" he began " between that split-up with Ginny ... and work... and..."

„ Harry James Potter! You and Ginny have been breaking up so many times in the last eight years that you really should get used to it. Everyone else had!" Hermione started ready to refute all his possible arguments and Harry knew he lost.

When the war had ended eight years ago, Hermione had worked for a short time at the Ministry but she'd resigned just before her marriage to Draco, tired with fighting stiff rules ruling this place. Instead of wasting her time on that futile job she committed her energy to create together with her mother-in-law a line of various projects in order to help the youngest victims of war and all those who couldn't find themselves in this new world. Being herself a war-heroine and with her husband's constant support she's really making a difference, she made people listen.

Hermione's recipe for success was rather simple: she was doing her job with passion investing all of herself in it. Nobody and nothing could ever stop her. Not even Harry's a famous dislike to formal parties of any kind.

" And besides we are not talking here about simple reception !" her eyes were glowing now with inner fire "We are talking about the whole program of scholarships for orphaned children from both light and dark side! Cissy and I have been working so hard to pull it together, and your presence could really help. You know how the situation looked after the war! And there is still so much to do! Those children simply need our help. Am I really asking so much of you, to accept a invitation?" Hermione's lower lip trembled perilously and her hands rested on her belly.

„ Of course it's not much, you're absolutely right" Harry uttered quickly wincing slightly upon hearing his own pleading tone. But the sound of Narcissa's name combined with Hermione's almost-crying expression caused rapid evaporation of his resistance. Harry Potter was undoubtedly a savior a hero who defeated Voldemort and for the last 4 years one of the best Aurors but even he wasn't ready to risk a certain dead which was a very possible outcome if you had a misfortune to irritate two Mrs Malfoy.

„ That's wonderful, I knew I can count on you!" Hermione was smiling now, her tears all but forgotten

" I should have thought twice before I gave Malfoy my blessing. He corrupted you" Harry grumbled watching her smiling and now completely calm face. He was tricked, he didn't have the smallest doubt about it.

„ Nonsense" Hermione waved her hand dismissing his suspicion „ and now I really have to go, there so many things I have to do!" she got up gathering her things " You became definitely too thin. A bachelor's life is not good for you" Hermione hid her smirk seeing his grimace.

Jokes about his bachelor status annoyed him , but there was some truth in them. All of his friends were in some kind of steady relationships. Even Ron lately started talking about the engagement with Lavender! And he? He had an empty house and an empty heart to match it and no one who could fill it in the way Ginny has never been able to.

„I keep telling him that" a man's voice sounded " But he doesn't want to listen to an old man"

„Mr Weasley!" Hermione greeted the man standing in the doorway. The passing time was changing color of his hair to noble white but nothing could change the gentle look of his eyes.

" Ah, my dear, how many times did I ask you to call me Arthur" Mr Weasley hugged the young women who was as close to him as his own daughter.

" My dear, you're glowing " he complimented her „ this little one is going to have a very beautiful mom".

Hermione blushed and with a quick " Thank you" kissed the cheek of an elderly gentleman.

" I hope that You and Molly will come to the party ?"

" Of course „ Arthur guaranteed and seeing an unspoken question in her eyes added " An entire Weasley clan will turn up at Malfoy Manor on Saturday, you have my word" he promised solemnly.

Traitors. Harry thought bitterly. They're all traitors who condemned him to spend few hours in uncomfortable clothes surrounded by too interested and too nosy women . What a wonderful perspective!

„ Mr Weasley! Mr Weasley!"a young Auror burst through the door calling „ We've been summoned ! Somebody used dark magic"

„ Where? Are they any casualties ?" the smile rapidly disappeared from Arthur's face

„A house on the edge of the Pearl lake. We don't know if anyone was inside " Arthur nodded his head thanking an Auror and turned to Harry.

" Go and check it. Take Thomas and Dominic with you. If necessary call Ron from his day-off" Harry grabbed his wand.

„Well, that's definitely a signal for me to flee " Hermione briefly hugged both men.

" Watch out" she asked Harry.

„ Yes, mom" Harry teased her while giving a salute with his wand.

* * *

It's been eight long years since the end of a war and their world should have been safe and free from dark magic influences. It should have been.

But standing amongst the charred remains of the house Harry Potter had a strong feeling that there's a long way ahead till they'd achieve that kind of peace. Holding his injured shoulder with right hand he straightened up at the sight of the approaching head of the Aurors

" What did you find so far? „ Arthur Weasley asked

„ Only remains of two house-elves" Harry reported pointing at two small pills covered with blankets " Someone killed them and then burnt down entire place"

„ And what about the man that notified us? „

" He lives on the other side of the lake " Harry explained „ he claims that he didn't see anybody and didn't hear anything suspicions. The house itself was abandoned since owners death in a battle"

„ They were Voldemort's followers?" Arthur guessed

„According to him they're"

„ And what happened to you?" Arthur directed his attention toward young Auror noticing blood leaking from Harry's arm.

„ It's nothing, just a scratch. One of those" Harry showed lying nearby burnt remains „ wasn't as stable as I thought"

„ Harry we found something" Thomas, one of two Aurors who searched charred remains of the house called. Both Harry and Arthur turned in the direction of the running wizard who held in his hands dirty round object.

Harry Potter knitted his brows . He's pretty sure that he's never seen anything like that before. Still, it could be nothing important.

Thomas whispered „Lumos" and with his wand lightened the ball .

Harry flinched when the light fell on the image of intertwined snakes.

The ball was repulsive.

„ Thank you Thomas" Arthur reached for the object and slowly turned it in hands.

The ball wasn't bigger than a fist, but it's definitely heavy.

" Do you know what it is?" Harry asked with curiosity

" No, " Arthur denied " but maybe at Ministry we' ll find something about it" he looked around making a decision "I will stay here with the team until they finish, and you go to St. Mungo's "

" There's no need. It's only a scratch" Harry assured but Arthur insisted „ Someone used dark magic here, there's never enough cautious with that. Let the healer check it"he stated and seeing that Harry's about to protest added „ don't force me to make it an order"

Harry reluctantly agreed and with quick goodbye disappeared with a pop.

* * *

**REVIEW?**

**PLEASE?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank YOU: ThatRomantic, mehr03 for your reviews! I'm glad you still like it:)_

* * *

„ Mr Potter, I'm afraid that healer is occupied at the moment , please do wait in the office. It will take few moments" smiling witch showed him into the familiar office. Harry thanked her and with a heavy sigh sat down on the white chair waiting for Dwain- a very experienced healer who has been taking care of all Aurors for over 20 years. He closed his eyes listening intently to the fuss of footsteps on the corridor and get lost in his thoughts.

" Hello I'm healer Goyle , how can I help you" melodious voice effectively interrupted his mussing. Young woman entered the office automatically repeating words of the greeting and reading a patients cards.

Harry jumped startled and quickly rose from the chair astonished. It definitely wasn't Dwain. Before Harry managed to shake off enough to speak he heard her gasp.

„Potter!

„Hmmm, Hello?" he started hesitantly at the sight of her reaction. People who met him usually were impressed and happy to meet famous Harry Potter, but not her. The young witch standing before him didn't seem to be neither impressed or happy to see him . She rather looked as if she was afraid of him. Her face from pale became almost transparent and her fingers clenched convulsively on papers.

Something flashed in Harry's mind. He'd met her before. There's no way that he could forget such an interesting face! He watched her more thoroughly. Dark hair, slim, almost too slim figure, deep violet eyes, shapely nose, straightened up back. He'd seen her before, but back then her eyes hadn't been filled up with fear but with hate and contempt. Suddenly he knew.

„ Pansy Parkinson!"

„Uhm, actually it's Goyle now" she showed him a hand with a ring calming a bit. He recognized her but didn't draw out his wand. That had to be a good sign.

„ What are you doing here?" he was shocked

" I believe it's quite obvious I am a healer" Pansy answered regaining her usual self-confidence. He didn't cursed her yet so maybe he had no intention to do it in future. " and you're my patient"

„ You're wrong . Dwain is my healer" Harry answered trying to understand what was happening. Pansy Parkinson was a healer at St. Mungo's? When? How? Where? Why?

„ Ah! I can see that you two meet" Dwain entered the room not noticing the tense atmosphere prevailing in the office.

„ We met before" Pansy stated „ we went together to Hogwarts"she clarified seeing his questioning look

„ Marvelous!" Dwain clamped his hands together in delight and Harry for a moment wondered whether Dwain wasn't by any chance related to Albus Dumbledore. That twinkle in his eye announced trouble.

" So we can go straight to business. Mrs Goyle this is one of your usual patients Auror Harry Potter ." Dwain turned to suddenly dumbstruck Harry „ Mr Potter I am pleased to present my successor healer Pansy Goyle"

Harry gulped „ Successor? You are going on vacation?" he asked with hope

Dwain smiled good-naturedly " I am retiring my friend " he explained „ but fortunately I've been able to find somebody who will take over my position and will take care of all of you! Isn't it splendid news?"

Harry coughed. He could find a lot of epithets to describe that situation, but certainly _„ splendid"_ wasn't one of them. A witch from Death Eaters family, the same witch who had tormented him for 6 long years at school and at the end had wanted to give him up to Voldemort to save her own skin was now his healer.

Not there's absolutely nothing splendid about that situation.

" And what Ministry says about your choice" Harry forced himself to keep his composure hoping that it was not sealed deal.

„ Oh, they're delighted" Dwain assured, ignoring Pansy chuckle of disbelief „ and both Minister Kingsley and Mr Weasley promised me that Mrs Goyle will have their full support"

Harry sighed. It looked like the matter was already decided.

" Show me your arm"" Pansy went to do her job. Her small pale hand with long fingers hanged in a air.

„ No! There is no need!It's nothing!" Harry rapidly moved away , but Dwain cut off any escape route

" You are bleeding on your clothes" Pansy remarked unaffected by his assurance " and it's my job from now on to take care of that kind of things" . they both looked at him expectantly.

Harry glanced at Dwain with desperation. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be the first patient of Pansy Goyle, but it looked that he had no choice.

Without further protests he sat down and put his hurt arm on a table. He could only hope that Pansy wouldn't cut it off.

„ Splendid!" Damien repeated " I will leave you ,Pansy darling please call me when you finish , I'll prepare some papers you need to sign " Dwain left and healer and her reluctant patient were finally alone.

Pansy didn't waste any more time and immediately approached Harry her eyes glued to his arm.

"Don't move, it'll take a moment" using a tampon Pansy lightly pressed the wound and then satisfied with result picked up from the nearby table a little bottle .

" What is it?" Harry asked catching her hand before she managed to administer the liquid on the wound.

Pansy, not used to such interruptions looked at him with surprise which quickly turned into amusement at the sight of fear lurking in his eyes . Who would have thought that famous Harry Potter would be afraid of some like her?

"Calm down Potter, if I ever feel a desire to kill you I will do it with my wand not medicine" she guaranteed „ it will soothe the pain and prevent infection. But if you don't feel safe with me I shall call some else. I'm sure Damien won't be too disappointed " she offered seeing his hesitation

Harry let her hand go and denied „ I don't think that you want to kill me and I'm not afraid"

„ Sure! You're just curious" Pansy mocked him touching the wound with her hand. Harry flinched upon the sensation and looked at her perplexed.

„ Oh, for the love of Merlin, what's wrong now?" she stopped clearly impatient with his bizarre reaction.

Harry only shook his head urging her to didn't know what happened. How something so simple like the brush of her fingers on his skin could sent a shivers down his spin. And those shivers certain weren't unpleasant.

Pansy dealt with his arm lightly putting the balm all over the wound. She kept her touch light and yet he felt every stroke, every brush.

"Don't bother Potter, I'm quite accustom to such reactions." her bittersweet tone got him thinking.

He remembered something that Blaise Zabini had told him some weeks ago_." Things have changed Harry, and I'm not sure if all those changes are good. Now, if you have a name, which even only suggest some kind of connection to Voldemort you're doomed. You can be a saint, and people would still look at you as if you're an Death Eater. No one cares whether you actually were an Death Eather or not, whether you chose to be one or was forced to."_

Was it the same issue she was talking about?

Harry observed her bowed head and skillful hands. Black hair were smoothly brushed back and pin together by a simple clasp but few curls escaped it and were resting gracefully against her cheek.

Harry blinked, she looked so young, so innocently and yet he knew that Pansy Goyle née Parkinson was anything but innocent. He breathed deeply. Even her perfume were different, yet strangely suited her. She smelled like vanilla with the addition of various oriental 's spices. He's never smelt anything like that before. Ginny has always used something basic like lilies or roses, but Pansy's perfumes were different, exceptional, exclusive. He sighed unwittingly.

" It's done" Pansy raised her head and violet eyes abruptly came across green ones.

Their faces were on the same level, and so close that he could feel her breath on his cheek.

" What..?" Harry started.

Pansy shook herself and straightened up moving away from him.

„ The scratch wasn't dangerous, but it's gonna leave a bruise. However it won't hurt. You can go now ," with efficient movement she closed the little bottle and put it back on place in the neat row of various shaped bottles.

Harry didn't know what to say, the whole situation was awkward „ Thank you" he smiled at her hoping that would help

„ It's my job" Pansy shrugged and reached for documents she'd previously put on the table fully ignoring his presence. Harry understood the message and went to the door.

„ It was nice to see you again... Pansy. " he said and not waiting for her reply left the office.

Pansy looked at the closed door bitting her lips.

_'It's nice to see you Pansy' _

Why did he say that? Did he really mean it or was he just polite?

She reached for her quill. She didn't have time to muse about Harry Potter

* * *

**REVIEW? PLEASE?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank YOU mehr03 and jessirose85 for your reviews!**

This chapter is short, but more will be here very soon!

* * *

" I've heard about the fire. Why didn't you call me?" Ron Weasley- Auror and Harry's partner was already sitting in their office when Harry entered it the following morning.

„ And good morning to you" Harry answered calmly closing the door "and answering your question I didn't summoned you because I didn't want to disturb the charming soirée with Lavender" he explained surprised when Ron cringed.

„ So called day off! It's a complete disaster! Lavender spent all day at boutique because there was some problems with the supplier and I ended up in The Burrow " Ron grumbled „ all day I had to listen to Ginny's wailing "

Harry sighed " Look, Ron" he started wanting to explain himself but Ron stopped him waving his hands

" Forget it! I don't want to know anything! You're both adult and I'm already whole-heartedly feed up with that constant melodrama! Marry her or leave her! I don't care!" Ron emphasized his point and then change the topic" You better tell me what happened last night"

" Somebody killed two house elves and burnt the abandoned house. The house belonged to fallen Death Eaters: Keara and Ainsley Gamroths" Harry briefly summarized

„ Gamroths? Where did I hear that name?" Ron wondered.

" In papers and reports. It's all over the news" Harry reminded him " When Gamroths perished in the battle Aurors searched their house. They found bodies of 3 young witches, Gamroths tortured them. Papers called them _'sanguineous pair'_" Harry said grimly „ but for me that was a pair of nasty and atrocious bastards"

„ Yeah, now I remember. But as far as I know two survivors were also found in the basements of that house "

„ True. Serena and Rosie, two sisters, but they both immediately ended up in St. Mungo's. I've even asked about them yesterday. Physically they are fine but their minds will be forever trapped in that nightmare. They can't help us. " Harry finished and reached for his quill. He had to write a few reports.

„ Ah! Talking about St Mungo's! Dad told me today at breakfast that Dwain is retiring and they assigned us other healer" Ron spoke with curiosity „ but he refused to tell me his name. Did you met him yesterday? Who's he? Why Dad was so secretive? "

" Goyle" Harry murmured signing the report and putting it aside

„ Goyle?" Ron's jaw felt "as Gregory Goyle? A Slytherin?"

" Pansy Goyle, his wife" Harry clarified laying down his quill and waiting for his partner's reaction.

Ron knew that name. Pansy...Pansy...There couldn't be many girls with such name...

" No WAY Pansy Parkinson?„ Ron yelled

" Pansy Goyle" Harry repeated patiently amused with the sight of pure horror written all over his friend's face

„ And you are saying it so calmly?"

„ Believe me yesterday I's anything but calm" Harry chuckled „ but since the Minister and your father accepted her we have to live with it"

„ That's just bloody great! Mione married ferret, Pansy Parkinson is my healer and on top of it I've just lost another bet with Zabini"

„ What it's this time ?" Harry inquired " a game or something more sophisticated?"

Ron and Blaise were known to made constant bets on everything from Quidditch results to the young Malfoy birth date .

„ How much time it'll take Mione to convince you to change your mind about the party" Ronald admitted genuinely „ I put on 20 minutes, Blaise said 10, and and you gave up after 3!"

Harry was left speechless for about 30 seconds.

„ Will the two of you ever grown up?" he finally asked getting his voice back

„ According to my mum, no" Ron cheerfully reached for documents he was supposed to fill. Admittedly he lost the bet but seeing Harry's face was worth it. Whistling a happy tune he bowed his head .

* * *

_She didn't look like the daughter of murderers when she's running laughing along lanes of the park. _

_But he knew, he knew that pure evil was flowing in veins of that child. Evil which came from her mother and father. It's in her blood. _

_He had to root out that darkness , wash it away with blood, only then their world would be safe. That was his mission. _

_Those fools at Ministry did nothing to stop it, but he would. The murderer watched the little girl and her mother. _

_No one payed attention to him. No one knew his secret. _

_He waited. He was patient. He observed and planned_

_The girl smiled at him and waved. He returned the gesture. She looked so innocent..._

* * *

**REVIEW? PLEASE?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank YOU: ThatRomantic, mehr03 for your reviews! I'm glad you still like it:)_

* * *

Harry nervously corrected his formal robes. Big gala events has always terrified him and Malfoy Manor has always been known to host only great parties. Gathering all his courage he came in and froze speechless looking around a huge ballroom. Everything was perfect from crystal glasses filled up with the chilled champagne, through strategically posted composition of various flowers to shining chandeliers which were mirrored in polished floor. Narcissa really surpassed herself.

"Harry, you came" Hermione greeted him warmly " I was little worried that you would back out" she only half- joked

"As if I would dare" Harry muttered

"Nice to see you Potter" Draco with an arm wrapped around his beautiful wife was clearly amused with the obvious discomfort of the Boy-who-lived "Maybe next time you should buy yourself something new instead enlarging the old robes"

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Malfoy. Those robes are practically new" Harry guaranteed cringing when both Malfoys smirked upon hearing his obvious lie.

"Potter, Potter, a new robe is a robe you bough this week and not a robe you found in the darkest corner of your wardrobe and dusted" Draco instructed but before Harry managed to answer him with a sneaky comment Hermione raised her hand warningly

" Oh no, don't you dare starting a quarrel "

Harry smiled apologetically while Draco laughing kissed her flushed cheek.

„OK, mom" they said in unison

Hermione rolled her eyes They were impossible.

"Harry!"

"Hey mate!"

"Glad you here!"

Before Harry managed to react he was already surrounded by familiar ginger figures. Fred, Ron and Bill pulled him toward the richly pawned buffet.

"You must try this" Fred handed him a plate "don't tell mom, but it's the best steak I've ever eaten"

Fred's smile was contagious and Harry felt relieved seeing it. It's been a long time since he'd last seen Fred smiling so much, eight years exactly. George's death had left Fred shattered but fortunately it looked like time was healing the wounds.

" I must say that food and drinks at ferrent's parties are always excellent " Ron stated sipping the punch.

Harry smirked. Some things would never change.

"And where's Lavender?" he asked looking around .

"With her friends. They are discussing some clothes" Ron flinched.

He loved his girl and he was proud of her success as a fashion designer but discussion about clothes and colors with bunch of Lavender's fans was something far beyond his limits.

" If I're you I'd avoid mum " Ron whispered a warning " she has gone into how-nice-they look-together phase "

Harry groaned. Molly Weasley was one of very few persons who were still believing that he and Ginny would end up together. Whenever she went into that particular phase the wisest thing to do was disappearing

"I'm sure that other guests would also like to see a buffet" Ginny, dressed in the extremely elegant shimmering green dress, which nicely harmonized with her red hair, reprimanded her brothers. Embarrassed they immediately moved away. Ginny disapprovingly shook her head. How on earth her family was supposed to improve their social status if her brothers were thinking only about food?

" Hello stranger" she greeted Harry with seductive smile and smoldering glance. Harry smiled politely. In spite of all falls and flights in their relationship she was still his best friend's younger sister.

"Won't you congratulate me?" Ginny asked and seeing he's puzzled look she turned to her brothers " Didn't you tell him?"

" No, we left that to you" Fred explained

"Tell me about what?" Harry interrupted

"I'm officially joining you on Monday! I've passed the last exam! I'm fully trained junior Auror" Ginny was exited

Harry miraculously managed to keep his face straight "Congratulations" he mumbled shocked

"Isn't it wonderful? You, me and Ron! Our trio together again, it'll be like Hogwarts!" Ginny carried on and Harry had to bit his tongue to stop himself from correcting her that The golden trio has always been Hermione, Ron and him.

"Wonderful" he agreed dreading the prospect of working with stubborn and prone to ruling witch.

Working with Hermione, in spite of for her bossy attitude, has always been a quick and effective- mainly because of her vast knowledge and intelligences while working with Ginny has always been a pure torture.

Ron's face suggested that Harry wasn't alone in his worries.

Ginny was still talking something but Harry stopped paying attention. A familiar, slender feminine figure standing next to Blaise riveted his attention. He was almost certain that it's her.

* * *

Pansy withstood whole hour in a crowded ballroom. She stood proudly at the side of her friends bearing with outraged looks and whispered words

_"Parkinson...,... Slytherin... slut..., wanted to kill Harry... here... whore... Azkaban... "_

She took a deep calming breath to stop herself from running away.

"Easy" Blaise reached for her hand and gently unbent her tightened fingers "Since when do you care about some old bats opinion "

Pansy chuckled. It provoked next series of disapproving looks.

" I think I need a fresh air" she whispered

" Do you need a handsome companion?" he suggested

"Blaise, I know that Hermione ordered you to look after me but I can assure that I'm gonna be just fine " Pansy stated fiercely

"Relax Pansy, we're just worried"

"I know, I'm sorry" Pansy mellowed a bit "I just need some air"

"Alright. I'll be right here waiting " Blaise promised. Pansy gave him small smile and then quickly disappeared in crowd.

* * *

„ Come sis, let's dance" Bill smiled to his sister. Ginny stopped her monologue in half and brightened up.

„Lead the way brother"

" She's my sister and I love her, but I swear the older she's the more she annoys me" Ron grumbled thankful for a moment of silence " Do you imagine working with her everyday?"

"We'll have to " Harry answered "and where's Fred?"

"He disappeared as soon as she started talking. I have to make him teach me that trick. It's useful" Ron again came up to the vase with punch " I need some more of it, how about you?"

"I'd rather have some fresh air"Harry said pointing at the terrace door.

"Go, I'll cover for you " Ron promised

* * *

He was right, air was fresh. Harry leaned with his back against the balustrade and observed pairs dancing inside. He noticed Ginny in her emerald green _imported from Paris _dress , he spotted Remus and Narcissa strolling around a ballroom, her hand on his arm. He briefly pondered whether there's some truth in a rumors about close friendship between werewolf and Lady Malfoy , and finally his eyes seized down on the most contrasting of pairs. Lion and snake merged in a loving embrace.

" It's quite astonishing how much they fit , it's positively atrocious to be so happy"

For the second time the owner of this characteristic melodious voice managed to surprise him

Harry turned his head. Apparently he wasn't the only person who sought a shelter on the terrace.

" Easy there Potter, there's no need to drawn a wand" the slender figure in a long black dress emerged from the shadow. Again he smelt that strange, attaching vertigo smell, vanilla with unknown spice.

"Pansy" he greeted her one more time trying to arrange his robes and deeply regretting that he hadn't bought anything new.

Malfoy was right, he looked ridiculous, particularly near somebody like Pansy. With blunt appreciation he looked at straight black dress which complemented pale skin and slim figure of the owner. Pansy looked like a lady and he looked like a clown in bizarre costume. He winced.

His embarrassment made Pansy smile. If she wasn't herself she would have said that he looked sweet with the light blush on his not-quite shaved face.

"They do fit together, don't they" she repeated taking pity on him and averting her gaze toward lightened up ballroom

Harry followed her example and looked at hosts dancing in the center.

"Yes" he admitted gladly observing how they're moving in perfect synchronization, her brown curls leaning against his shoulder.

"It should have looked funny, you know. They're so different like fire and water, and yet they're so good together" Pansy remarked wistfully.

" I guess there's some truth in a phrase: opposites attract" Harry joked and Pansy looked at him not understanding.

"It's a Muggle saying" Harry explained

" Och! Well it's fits them"

Harry watched her closely. There was something in her voice some harbored wish.

"You know it's rude to stare" Pansy commented „ really Potter I think it's high time for you to demonstrate at least basic knowledge of decorum"

Harry suddenly felt like a schoolboy scolded by the teacher.

"And where's Greg?" he asked changing the topic.

Shadow passed her face, but she quickly concealed it with smile " Greg isn't very fond of official receptions and honestly I'm here because someone forced me to"

"Same here" Harry admitted nervously correcting drooping sleeve and loosening the collar pressing his neck.

"Oh for the love of...! " Pansy groaned seeing his clumsy attempts. How somebody who had annihilated Voldemort couldn't know a few simple spells improving the appearance? Almost from nowhere a wand appeared in her hand and she murmured an inaudible spell.

Harry felt his clothes shrinking and adapting to his body.

"Wow" he loved the final effect He didn't look like a clown anymore.

"Now, that's much better" Pansy declared observing his improved appearance "who knows maybe you'll get lucky and hook some witch home" she quipped

"Are you volunteering" he blurted out without thinking.

Pansy looked at him stunned and Harry felt like slapping himself.

In complete mortification he watched corners of her mouth twitching and finally she let out a stifled giggle.

Who would have thought that Pansy could giggle? It's positively charming sound.

"Seriously, that's your pick-up line? Merlin, that's so lame " Pansy announced when she finally calmed down.

Harry with embarrassment rubbed the back of his neck.

" You're right" he admitted "I must work on it"

" Yeah, you definitely should" Pansy snickered.

Their laughter died away and for a moment they stood in silence watching each other. Unknowingly Harry started bending his head, his eyes fixed on her parted lips. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming desire to learn what different sounds could she make with that blood-red lips.

Pansy was more that aware his closeness but she didn't moved away. She felt her heart quickening, her pulse racing.

Harry almost moaned at the sight of her pink tongue which quickly moistened her lower lip.

Just once. He promised himself. Just one taste.

„ Harry! Party is inside " Ginny's calling broke the spell and they snapped back.

Ginny's smile died out on her lips at the sight of _her _Harry and some unknown witch alone on a terrace.

Harry nervously combed his hair with his hand

" I..." he was struggling to find appropriate words

" Your girlfriend is right, we should be inside" Pansy was cursing her own stupidity. What was she thinking flirting with Potter? They've already called her a whore, now she wanted to become a whore who seduced saint Potter?

Not waiting for his response she went ahead.

"Ginny" she said passing now clearly infuriated witch and just in case tightening her hold around the wand.

"Pansy" Ginny snarled. She wanted to add something but was stopped by Blaise who suddenly came next to her.

"Here you are! Come on! We must tell Hermione that story about Draco and frogs" Blaise offered Pansy his arm and she gracefully took it.

" Good timing" she whispered " I think I was about being Avada"

" You're welcome" Blaise hugged her hand "So, you and Potter, hmm, I recall that you used to call him cute "

" Don't even think about continuing" she sternly warned him, averting her eyes.

She almost kissed Harry bloody Potter!

Ginny observed the pair until they disappeared in the crowd. Only then she turned to Harry.

„ What was it?" she hissed .

She'd spent hours on choosing her dress and making her hair all in order to dazzle Harry and he preferred to flirt with that shrew in cheap old sack?

" Nothing" Harry answered truthfully" absolutely nothing"

Ginny frowned. He was lying to her.

* * *

**REVIEW? PLEASE?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank YOU: ThatRomantic, mehr03 for your reviews! At least I know that someone actually read it:)_

* * *

Harry Potter felt a little uneasy walking by St Mungos's corridors. It's been two days and he couldn't stop thinking about that almost kiss with Pansy on the Malfoy Manor terrace. He felt strange appearing like that in her office but he wanted to talk with her. He knew grate place nearby when they could drink a coffee. They somehow communicated and to his own surprise he found himself waning to continue this acquaintance.

"Auror Potter healer Goyle will see you when she'll finish with her current patient. Please take a sit " young witch whom he remembered from last visit smiled at him.

Harry drooped on one of the chairs near her office and pondered his next step. He's just preparing a witty greeting when the noise from behind the door of her office brought up him attention.

" No! I won't be touch by some dirty Death Eater!"

Harry recognized that voice. Sean was one of the youngest Auror at Ministry. He has always worn the black armband on his shoulder in token of mourning for his parents who had died during the war.

" You should have been in Azkaban, with others like you! You should have received a kiss !"

Harry got up from the chair slowly, he didn't like what he's hearing, but it's been Pansy's next words that pushed him into action.

" Please put down your wand"

With one swift move he opened the door.

"What's going on here?" Pansy was standing next to her desk facing Sean Alcock and his wand.

"Please, wait outside Mr Potter when I will finish examine Mr Alcock I will call you" Pansy spoke trying to regain some control over the situation

" Put down your wand Alcock" Harry didn't pay attention to her request, his eyes fixed coldly on suddenly pale Alcock "right now!"

"It's not necessary Harry!" Pansy shouted "I have it !"

"I, ...I only..." Alcock's lower lip quivered " I only.." he tried to explain himself but Harry wasn't interested in hearing it

"Your wand Alcock!"

Sean lowered his wand and Harry without effort snatched it from him.

Alcock started withdrawing but Harry stopped him and forced to take the place on the chair.

" Now you will let healer Goyle examine you" he stated with a strong voice. Alcock could only nod.

Harry raised his head and finally looked at Pansy.

" He's all yours" he said walking to the door, but instead leaving he stood in place, with his back leaned against the door.

Seeing Pansy's demanding look he merely raised his eyebrow. He wasn't going to leave the office and if Pansy was even thinking about making him do it, well then was ready for the battle.

Pansy, as any other Slytherin know that there're battles you're not going to win no matter what. Upon seeing Harry's face she knew that this battle wasn't worth fighting for but of course that didn't prevented her to be completely furious at him over his display of male dominance.

Fuming she came up to Alcock and in record time finished the examination all the time feeling the sharp green eyes watching her every move.

"You're free.I'll see in a month" she said trying to sound professionally and amicably- the way she'd been trained. Alcock got up with lowered head and avoiding her eyes almost ran to the door.

" Your wand" Harry returned him a piece of wood. Alcock's fingers clamped on it but Harry instead of releasing the wand, pull it to himself, bringing theirs faces close.

" I trust that it'll not happen again. Healer Goyle is taking care of all Aurors and she'll be treated with the respect, is that clear?"

Alcock nodded quickly "Yes sir. Of course sir. I swear that it'll not happen again"

Harry satisfied with the answer released the wand and moved away from the door allowing Alcock escape.

" What? Do you expect an applause or order?" Pansy hissed as soon as the door closed behind the escaping patient

" Excuse me?" Harry looked at her not understanding "What's your problem?"

"My problem? What's your problem?" Pansy shouted " entering here and playing a hero! I'm not some damsel in distress! I had everything under control, and you shouldn't have interfered"

" I'm not sure how exactly it managed to escape your notice but he was ready to curse you!" Harry felt his temperament rising "it's possible that I've just saved your life!"

"Bullshit! I would have calmed him and now thanks to you he will be afraid to come to me! How I am supposed to work with Aurors without them trusting me?" Pansy was beyond mad "but you of course had to butt in! Harry-saint- Potter to the rescue! But I'm not some whining Gryffindor! I don't need a hero Potter to rescue me!" she completed mockingly.

Harry felt his blood boiling at the sound of her mocking voice.

" And I'm an Auror! It's my duty to interfere!"

"And when the next time you won't be here? I'm supposed to burst out crying and call for help?" Pansy quivered with anger "some of us must fight their own battles!"

"I only wanted to help. I'd do the same thing for any of my friends"

"Where from did you get the idea that we are friends? You are my work Potter, that's all!" Pansy shouted "I don't need and I don't want your help or your friendship!"

Harry felt as if she slapped him.

" If that's your want" he only said and left closing the door behind.

Pansy for a moment was standing motionless.

"Damn it! Damn it to hell!" she whispered realizing what she'd said and done.

* * *

**REVIEW?**

**PLEASE...**


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N. THANK YOU FOR ALL REVIEWS!_

* * *

"Have you seen it ?" Ron asked as he came into their shared office with the crumpled newspaper in his hand " Never in my life have I read more rubbish!"

"No I didn't have time to check the press yet" Harry said "what happened?"

Ron without a word handed him Daily Prophet. Harry frowned.

"First page " Ron clarified

_Parents of Hogwart's students were deeply concerned when they were informed that a series of scholarships had been founded for children of former Voldemort supporters. One fact that particularly heightened parent's anxieties was the announcement of Headmaster McGonagall, who said that these children would be allowed in all houses respectively and there would be treated the same as any other students without any kind of special liminations. Once more the Ministry is disregarding the concerns of ordinary wizards. Former Death Eaters instead of serving their time in Azkaban appear among us as teachers, healers or students. Is the Ministry waiting until some tragedy occurs ?_

_The Ministry refuses to comment, but..._

Harry feeling that he'd read enough put down the newspaper and grumbled " What a bullshit!"

" Minister was furious once he read it" Ron sat down stretching out his long legs " but of course we can't do anything. While they can print whatever they want"

" But this is dangerous!" Harry frowned " it's almost a declaration of war!"

"True, but what can we do?" Ron asked rhetorically

Harry muttered some curses clearly annoyed. They were Aurors! They should have been able to prevent such situations! To intervene! He froze. Pansy had said something similar to Ron's words two days ago in St Mungo's, about him butting in, playing a hero.

"Where is Ginny?" Ron asked changing the topic "I was certain that she'd be all over you" he only half-joked.

"She's practicing with Thomas and Alcock" Harry knitted his brows "Ron do I have a tendency to play a hero? "he asked his life-long friend a question that was tormenting him

Ron tilted his head in surprise

" Sometimes" he admitted. Seeing Harry's amazement, he laughed "it's not necessary a bad thing. Simply put when you see something you don't like you act not thinking about consequences, just like any other Gryffindor"

Harry nodded, Ron was right, perhaps Pansy had also been right. She was his healer. They had to find a way to cooperate. Reaching his decision Harry got up from his chair

" I have to take care of something, I'll be back in an hour" Ron only waved his hand in acknowledgment.

Harry was making his way toward the Floo connections when he was stopped by Thomas who ran straight into him.

" Watch it!" Harry scowled at him straightening up " And where are Ginny and Sean? Weren't you supposed to practice together?"

" I'm sorry, but I was looking for you" Thomas blurred gasping for air as he handed Harry a photograph of young girl "I thought that you should see this. Her parents reported her missing yesterday "

"Why I didn't hear about it? When exactly did she disappear? What do we know so far? "

" Well, technically speaking we don't have the case. We couldn't formally accept parent's notification" Thomas clarified "the girl is of age. She left behind a sheet of paper with words: _'I need some time alone ',_ in their flat. There's no trace of anyone breaking in, and all wards are intact "

"So why are you bothering me with it?" Harry asked impatiently

" Well sir, because this is Serena Willoughby " Thomas stated excited.

That got Harry's attention. A girl that had been tortured by Gamroths had disappeared around the same time their house was set on fire? Coincidence? Maybe, but it was still worth checking. Harry bit his lips. He had exactly 8 minutes to reach St Mungo's if he wanted to speak with Pansy during her lunch break.

" This could be important" prolonging silence dampened Thomas's enthusiasm.

" It could be " Harry handed him back the photography. He couldn't postpone his apology any longer.

" Give it to Ron and then go to her apartment. Check the wards one more time. I will join you as soon as I can " Thomas nodded pleased with himself

" If I you need me I'll be at St. Mungo's. "

Pansy was supposed to have her lunch break in five minutes, so Harry decided to wait in the corridor for her instead of barging into her office like he'd done last time.

"Harry, fancy meeting you here? You're not sick are you? " Hermione hugged him

" Hermione what are you doing here? " he asked reciprocating her friendly embrace

" My monthly checkup " she explained "Pansy insists on doing complete examination each time instead of just simple checkup"

"Pansy?" Harry was surprised "Pansy is your healer? But she's just come back to England"

"Pansy has been my healer for years " Hermione smiled fondly " this miracle is all her doing" she lovingly stroked her tummy " You know that after the war healers said that I wouldn't be able to have children, well Pansy refused to believe it. She developed a special therapy for me and here I am 7 month pregnant! "

" You never told me that"

"Harry life after the war was hectic for everyone. We all had both psychological and physical wounds that needed to be healed. There were so many people gone, so much despair. We should be grateful that it's all the past now " Hermione smiled " I'm going for a tea, would you like to accompany me ?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I... I'm waiting for Pansy " he finally confessed cringing with embarrassment

" Ah, I see, damage control" Hermione guessed. Seeing his questioning look she explained " Your quarrel was overheard by whole St. Mungo's and rumors have spread quickly"

"You think that I shouldn't have butted in too? " Harry asked " that I behaved like a hero? "

Hermione shook her head so quickly that her curls went flying

" No, you were right. It could have ended poorly if you had waited" she calmed him "but Pansy isn't accustomed to letting anyone stand up for her. Well maybe with an exception of Draco or Blaise

"What about her husband?" Harry asked remembering Pansy's reaction from the party "why dosen't anyone ever say anything about him? Why wasn't he at the party?"

Hermione's face saddened "Greg " she began "Greg doesn't like to leave their apartment. It's hard for him to deal with everything that's happened"

Harry was certain that it wasn't the whole story, but didn't want to press.

" The important thing is that Pansy needs to know that she has friends matter how tough she seems to be she needs friends. Just bear that in mind " she added before walking away, leaving Harry to think about her enigmatic words.

He's so absorbed that he missed the moment when Pansy appeared on the corridor.

When Pansy saw him her first instinct told her to run away, but she fought that temptation. Teenagers ran away. Adult women suffered the consequences of their words or actions. Or at least tried to . Straightening her shoulders she proudly raised her head and approached the annoying Auror, who was currently leaning against the wall.

" Good morning"

It was third time. She had managed to surprise him for the third time in a row.

„Good morning" Harry murmured feeling as all the sentences he'd prepared left his brain at the mere sight of her.

She was pale, paler than before and looked waded and sleepy.

"Listen about" they both said simultaneously and stopped staring at each other confused

" OK, I'll go first" Pansy took a deep breath "you won't hear it from me often so you better enjoy it while you can" she warned him " I'm sorry " she said quickly . She did it, she apologized.

" For what ?" Harry asked stunned.

He had come here to apologize to her, not to hear her say those words to him

" For my behavior during our last meeting" Pansy said wondering for a moment whether he pretended to be a complete idiot to humiliate here more. But upon seeing a genuine surprise in those green eyes she quickly dismissed that idea.

" I admit you helped me, and I instead of thanking you properly ... " Pansy went quiet searching for an appropriate word defining her behavior.

"You bawl out on me? Harry suggested

" Well, I guess you can describe it that way " Pansy agreed

Harry stood in place dumb-fooled .That was unbelievable. She apologized him. He felt like a utter fool. She'd beaten him up, again.

Pansy waited feeling uncomfortable. Apparently her apology wasn't enough for the boy lived. Well, that was his loss.

" Let me buy you a coffee" Harry blurted " let me invite you for coffee " he corrected himself , and seeing her hesitation insisted „ we both have a lunch break, and I know a place nearby where they serve fantastic coffee" he persuaded " I'd like to apologize for my behavior as well"

Pansy summoned her best smile and nodded her head.

"Great! " Harry put his hand on the small of her back guiding her toward exit neither of them noticing the looks and whispers following them.

* * *

**REVIEW? PLEASE?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. THANK YOU MEHR03 for Your reviews!**

**I wouldn't have kept going with that story without them:)**

**I mean, what's the point of writing the story if it doesn't have readers?**

* * *

Ten minutes later Pansy had to agree with him, the coffee was delicious.

"How did you find this place?" she asked looking around curiosly. The café was pint-sized but set up with extraordinary taste. No noisy ornaments, no cheap fakes, only simplicity and elegance.

Harry, pleased by her reaction admitted "I discovered it purely by accident few years ago when I had to quickly find a hiding place" he revealed slightly embarrassed.

"Were you escaping the crowd of admirers or something like that?" Pansy jibed.

Harry turned red, and Pansy burst out laughing. "You were escaping a crowd of admirers" she said gasping for air.

Harry was enchanted just watching her. On Malfoy Manor's terrace he had said that she was beautiful, but today, seeing her laughing face, he had to admit that she was marvelous. Her pale face glowed, her lips, usually tightened or ironically bent, suddenly became fuller and redder, complete with a playful glimmer dancing in her eyes. She was the epitome of loveliness.

"So when you finally became bored with the life of a celebrity you became an Auror" she joked.

"I never liked being a celebrity" he declared. "And as for being an Auror, it was the most obvious choice. After the war it was somehow hard to imagine doing anything else."

"Harry Potter- shop assistant, Harry Potter- bartender" Pansy pondered. "You're right. It doesn't sound right. You are doomed to be a hero."

Harry hadn't felt so relaxed for ages. Sitting opposite Pansy, sipping coffee and listening to her snark comments, he wasn't Harry Potter- a hero, but simply Harry- an average guy.

"What about you? Why did you become a healer?" he asked.

"Because healer Goyle sounded better than lawyer Goyle" she smirked. "And seriously, I wanted to help a friend, and I needed the money."

Harry was surprised with the last. He had always been convinced that Parkinson had been as wealthy as Malfoy.

"Let's just say that my parents made a few very bad choices. For example, they trusted the maniac" Pansy explained. "Of course we were never really wealthy. In fact the only thing my parents were able to do was keep up appearances. If they were still alive they would have disinherited me out of shame."

"I'm sorry." Harry started growing serious, but Pansy interrupted him. Bowing and putting her finger on his lips "Don't you dare. I don't need pity"

His lips were itching. He wanted so badly to kiss that finger, to taste her skin. Pansy felt the movement of his lips on her skin in her whole body and in a flash withdrew her hand.

"Pity is one of the few things I both hate and don't need" she said reaching for her cup in order to conceal her confusion.

"It's not pity" Harry guaranteed. "Frankly I don't know what it is, but certainly it's not pity."

Pansy looked at him completely surprised with both his words and warm feeling they evoked in her body. What was it? What was that feeling? She was panicking faced with the unknown emotions.

Being a true Slytherin, she did the only logical thing. She started getting up while meaningfully looking at her watch.

"I must go now. It's almost time..." she offered the excuse fully expecting him to use it, but Harry again surprised her by reaching for her hand and holding it.

"Will you meet me here tomorrow?" he asked

"Tomorrow?" she uttered feeling as her usually cool hand was getting warmer in his grasp "What for?"

"We'll drink coffee. We'll talk" his eyes pleaded with her.

Pansy knew that she should refuse, felt that she should refuse, but his eyes, Merlin, it was really hard to say no to those green eyes.

"Okay. " she agreed slipping her hand from his grasp "Till tomorrow"

"Till tomorrow " he repeated feeling a pang of sadness when she reclaimed her hand and hastily left.

* * *

_He decided to use the knife. The curse which he had used previously was undoubtedly very spectacular. Victims hit by it suffered for hours, while their organs tore to shreds, but nothing could compare to the satisfaction of striking a target with a knife, the sight of the blade going deep into the body and blood flowing to the ground. _

_He sighed looking through photographs. Of course he knew that he would have to use the curse to destroy the mind of the victim so the Aurors wouldn't be able to reconstruct the victim's memories. But he would save it for the end. As a last, final touch. _

_A blade would go first. It was time. He had to make a choice. All his preparations, all his plotting had brought him to this point. Ever since he had returned from the US he had been gathering information and photographs, preparing for the day he would strike. Now he had to choose who would be first. _

_His eyes fell down on a photograph of a little girl and her mother. He reminded himself how they had looked that day in the park. _

_'Yes' he thought raising the photograph 'Yes'_

* * *

After a few meetings, coffee and lunch had become their routine. Harry, who in the past had been impossible to drive out of the office at lunchtime, was now looking forward to it.

He loved their conversations. He admired her sarcastic sense of humor and dry judgment of every situation . He had a feeling that he could speak with her about anything. However, her lively mind was not the only thing that had him hooked. No, there were also her violet eyes, capable to charm any man, there was her pale, almost transparent skin and of course there were those red, tempting lips of hers.

A crumpled up parchment hit him square in the face shaking him out of his daydreams.

"What?" he asked irritated.

Ron shrugged "I've called you three times! If you will stop dreaming for a moment, perhaps you want to hear what we discovered about the black ball from the Pearl lake."

Harry ducked his head at Ron's remark.

"What did you find?"

"Nothing. There is nothing in our archives, but I have an idea."

"OK, so speak." Harry was curious. They were stuck. The Gamroths had been dead for years. They had no living heirs, and nobody had been able to explain what elves had been doing in that deserted house or how long they had been living there. They had nothing. No suspects, no tropes. Only a mysterious dark ball with the symbol of serpents on it.

Ron and Thomas had scanned the room of Serena Willoughby three times with no effect. The young Willoughby girl had disappeared into thin air.

"Let's ask Mione to help us with it" "Ron suggested. "She loves mysteries and riddles. With Malfoy's library at her disposal and ferret's assistance she may find something."

Harry nodded. Ron was right. If anybody could find the answer it was Hermione, however the danger was great.

"What if the ball is dangerous? We cannot expose Hermione to that, especially now! " Harry openly presented his anxieties.

"You know that I would never risk that!" Ron stated "Our specialists confirmed that the ball isn't dangerous. Mione can examine it at the Ministry. We will take some photographs and that should be enough. Harry, this whole case is strange. Something is wrong with it. I think, that we must know everything about that bloody thing, before..." Ron broke off not wanting to voice his worries aloud.

"Before something happens. " Harry sighed. Ron wasn't the only one who had forebodings. Something bad was going to happen.

Harry thought for a moment. Ron's plan made sense. At least they had a chance to learn something.

"That's a good idea. Will you talk with Mione? " he asked looking at his watch. It was two more hours till lunch.

Ron nodded his head in agreement, and seeing his friend looking at his watch debated whether he should speak. He didn't usually interjected with other peoples matters but it was Harry.

" Harry, she has a husband" he said

"What? " Harry felt the flush spreading on the back of his neck

"I'm not blind, nobody here is blind. The entire Ministry already buzzes with rumors that you found yourself a secret friend" Ron explained

Harry easily guessed who had been a source of the rumors Ron was talking about. Ginny had been pestering him for a days with her invitations. Obviously in the end his constant refusals had aroused her suspicions.

" It's not your or Ginny business who I'm seeing. It's my fucking life!"

"Hey buddy, calm down " Ron lifted his hands up " I know that. It's your life, I just don't want to see you getting burnt. Just watch it, alright?"

" Right"

* * *

_He had to hurry up. _

_The man was supposed to come back any minute now. Too bad. He wanted to spend more time here. Maybe next time. _

_But from now on he had to be very careful. After today, Aurors would know about his existence. _

_He glanced at his work. It's was pure excellence and perfection. _

_He heard the key in the lock and disappeared with quiet pop. Seconds later a certain wizard whole world was reduced to a heap of rubble._

* * *

**SHOULD I WRITE MORE?**  
**REVIEW?**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU: MEHR03, MISTAKENEDFIRST and CLUMSYTONKS for Your reviews:):):):):)**

* * *

"No!" man's scream sounded loudly in quite apartment.

His neighbors alarmed ran out on the corridor. Gideon Crux was kneeling on the floor, his face frozen in a wince of pain and terror, his eyes fixed on bodies of his wife and daughter lying before him.

First Aurors appeared five minutes later.

With time the flat was filled with man and women clad in uniforms. It wasn't anymore a flat of the happy family but a place of brutal murder.

Harry looked at the cruel contrast between walls of the room covered with children's pictures and family photographs with the floor streaming with blood and bodies hidden under white sheets. He squatted and raised a corner of the sheet. It was another familiar face. Millicent Crux, née Bulstrode, had died with her eyes wide open in terror. Her entire body was covered with clotted blood. Harry took a deep breath and moved his eyes lower. A little girl, Ivy embraced her mother. Her small arms were drowned in blood. Harry noticed that bones of girl's arms had been broken, he was able to see bones that had pierced child's sensitive skin. The sight alone was making him nauseous.

"It's horrible" Thomas came up ready to give his report.

Harry put the sheet down and got up.

" Where is Ginny? " he asked

"Auror Weasley is by the door. She's keeping reporters away. Mr Crux is in the next room. A healer gave him something to calm him down. We waited with interrogation for you "

Harry nodded his head. Last thing they needed right now were bodies on front pages.

"What do we know so far?" Ron asked averting his gaze from battered bodies

" Millicent Crux was staying at home mom, her husband works as a salesman. Today, he left for work around 7.30 a.m. Millicent Crux was last seen around 11 a.m. when she talked with the neighbor , after that no one saw neither her nor her daughter "

Harry looked at his watch,it was 3 p.m. On the normal day he would have been sitting opposite Pansy in their café, but there was nothing normal about this day.

"Who found them?" Harry asked pulling away his thoughts from Pansy, and Ron's earlier suggestion.

"Mr Crux, he got back home about 2.40. He claims that he was at work all day long . We'll have to check it but what kind of father would do something like that to his own child?"

Harry couldn't disagree with him. The murderer had had about three and half an hour to get inside home and kill it residents. It was more than enough time.

" Do we have anything else? Is something missing, did they keep money or jewelery here? " Ron asked in faint hope that this attack had been only a robbery

"No, according to Mr Crux everything is the way it was. They were really an average family, there was nothing special about them "

"Alright Thomas take care of transporting bodies to St Mungo's, and we will talk with Mr Crux"

Thomas nodded grateful that he wouldn't be the one interrogating agonized man

" We will catch this guy, right?" Ron and Harry nodded in a silent vow.

"Why did somebody do it? Why? " Gideon was in shock " Milli and my little girl! My little princess! Why? " he sobbed tightening his hands around the photograph he was holding.

Harry looked at him with sympathy " Mr Crux, I know that this is not a right moment, but we would like to ask you a few questions. I'm sorry but it's necessary. "

"Of course, I understand, it's your job " Gideon said trying to calm down " Ask away "

"Were your wife recently worried about anything? Did she say anything about being observed , or did someone threaten her?" Harry started with a standard series of questions

"Not more than usual" Gideon shrugged

"What do you mean ? Did someone threaten her? "

"Milli, her family had been associated with Voldemort " Gideon explained " People, they sometimes called her names, several times she was asked to leave the shop , you know the ordinary things you had to hear about a dozen times already. Milli told me not to worry about it. That it happened to all of her friends so there was no need to worry about it" Gideon's shoulders shook helplessly.

" Did it happen to you also?" Ron asked curious

" No, I was brought up in US, I came here 5 years ago. I met Milli, we fell in love and I stayed "

Harry and Ron looked at themselves. Ivy Crux was about 8 years old.

"That means that Ivy weren't your daughter? " Harry asked

" She was! " Gideon almost shouted " she was my daughter, in every sense of this word apart from biological "

" And what about her biological father? Did he stay in touch with his daughter? "

" Ivy's father was Milli's first husband , but he died during the war" Gideon looked at Harry "Actually, I think you may knew him, his name was Crabbe, Vincent Crabbe"

Harry stared at him amazed with that piece of information.

" Only few persons knew about it . They got married during the war as many others" Gideon stated seeing Aurors shocked expressions .

" I see. Do you remember anything strange about today? Maybe when you were leaving for work you noticed something?"

" No, everything was normal. I ate my breakfast, I was in a hurry because the boss doesn't like me being late. I kissed Milli goodbye, Ivy was sleeping in her room. Everything was perfect" Gideon bit his lips

" And Millicent, what was her plans for today? "

"Nothing special, shopping, preparing the dinner. If the weather was good a walk to the park with Ivy"

Gideon looked at the photograph he kept in his hands.

"It's us on the picnic" he said with breaking voice and handed them a photograph . Harry looked at the small girl sitting between her parents and waving at him. Who had been able to hurt someone so innocent, so pure?

" Do you have children Mr Potter?"

" No, I don't" Harry returned photograph to the mourning man

"They are the biggest treasure a man can have. The greatest." Gideon started encircling with his finger a silhouette of his wive and daughter and Harry knew that they would get nothing more from him.

" Thank you for your help Mr Crux " Harry got up "Do you want us to notify somebody? A family, or friends?"

Gideon shook his head. He didn't listen to them. In silence he fixed his eyes on the photograph from happiest times.

Harry and Ron breathed, when they left from the flat filled with mourning and joined Thomas, who was waiting for them.

"Ginny took bodies to St Mungo's " Thomas explained "Auror Weasley, ordered you to join him there as soon as you finish interrogations. They brought in the expert in recovering memories"

" Let's go then" Harry quickened his step.

"There is one thing I don't understand " Ron started when they walked few meters "why did he kill the girl?"

" Maybe he wanted to kill the entire family? "Thomas suggested „ Perhaps he planned waiting for the father, but panicked?"

" What do you think Harry?"

Harry stopped puzzled.

"I don't know" he finally admitted "I don't know how somebody could do such thing"

Once they reached St Mungo's they headed directly to the mortuary where Arthur was waiting for them. This case was their priority. Nobody who murdered the mother and the daughter could go unpunished. They had to find him. Together they entered the mortuary and greeted with Arthur, and the gray-haired expert on recovering memories Esmond Morley. His presence was the best proof just how seriously Ministry treated the case. He was the best and the most expensive specialist in their world. A living legend.

"Oh, good, you are on 're about to start" Esmond stood at the head of the table focusing his cold baby blues eyes on victims uncovered heads. They watched him working in silence.

" It's no use " Esmond announced after a moment reluctantly covering Millicent's face with the sheet " There is nothing left here "

"How is it possible?" Ron asked irritated

" A wizard you are looking for is not only very cruel, but also very clever " Esmond announced directing his gaze towards the body of the little girl "the curse he used ripped the mind of the victim to shreds. There is nothing left for me to work with"

Esmond knitted his brows and with gentle gesture completely, not fitting his powerful figure swept her tangled up hair aside.

" Poor little thing. " he stated with deep voice.

" So it's useless, we still got nothing" Ron summed up " Bollocks!"

"Wait a minute, don't give up just yet " Esmond focused and put his hands onto Ivy's head "strange, the curse didn't created such big damage here"

" From the position of the bodies and wounds we assumed that the mother had tried to shield the daughter with her own body" Harry explained

" Yes, it's possible that it stopped the curse to some degree at least " Esmond agreed "we may have something here after all, but it is only an image, I would have to work longer to get the rest " Esmond stated "when the mother shielded her, the girl couldn't really see anything clear, so it's rather a glimpse"

Aurors bend over the table watching the image of the last thing little Ivy Crux had seen before her brutal death.

"Sweet Merlin!" Ron groaned " Not again!"

The man on the picture was wearing a mask, a white Death Eater mask. Harry clenched his jaw and raised his head, his eyes coming across Artur's grave and worried look. A murder was always a bad thing, but a murder wearing a Death Eater mask was a nightmare coming true. How they were supposed to find him?

"Dad! Dad! We have something! " Ginny ran into mortuary breathless" The wand! We examine it, and we have a match. The wand used today was also used to kill elves at Pearl Lake "

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. They had been right. It was only a beginning.

* * *

**REVIEW? PRETTY PLEASE?**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY! I"M BACK!**

**THANK YOU MY DEAR REVIEWERS:):):):):):):)**

* * *

Pansy stayed in her office during lunch break. Something happened and Harry notified her that he wouldn't be able to keep her company, so instead of going by herself she chose to catch up with overdue reports. She had to admit that she missed his company. Their everyday conversations provided to be a pleasant variety in her otherwise awfully predictable life. It was surprisingly refreshing to just sit opposite him and talk about everything and anything. Pansy appreciated that he never asked her about anything, never probed, he just took her the way she was. Besides their freshly bloomed friendship had also some extra bonuses she wasn't going to other Aurors, having heard about the Alcock's incident, followed Harry's example and gave her a chance, which was far more than she had counted for. They seemed to accept her, and she was quite sure that Harry had something to do with that. Lately she began wondering why he was single. Did the women in Britain go blind? He was funny, protective, handsome , not too full of himself- a real hero. Not a boy-who-lived but Harry Potter- ordinary nice guy, and she was old enough to appreciate that, there wasn't many nice guys around. He was great catch for any women.

Pansy knitted her brows dispelling those thoughts from her mind . After all she was a married women, and wasn't supposed to wonder whether Harry was handsome or not. Sighting she focused her attention on documents.

"Did you hear ? " Maggie, one of the nurses who loved to spread juicy rumors dropped into her office " we have a double murder ! "

* * *

She had fully expected that Harry would cancel their meeting seeing the fuss which rose around the matter of murder but he hadn't do it and now staring at him she wondered why. It was pitifully obvious that manslaughter followed by press attacks alleging Auror's inactivity bothered him deeply. She didn't dare to ask about the case, all gruesome details were already widely discussed, and Harry's slumped shoulders told her the rest. Authorities were stuck in place. But there was something more about Harry's behavior toward her that day, to put it simple, he couldn't meet her eye. Patiently she waited for him to start talking.

"Pansy, you knew Millicent, right? " he finally asked with faked nonchalance. Pansy smiled, she could see that coming.

"It' s alright Harry, ask away, I understand . "

"No, no it's not like that, I just... " he started to deny but seeing her look stopped " I'm a lousy liar"

" Simply terrible " Pansy declared "but that was compliment" she took a sip of her coffee and gave him an encouraging smile " you were asking about Millicent. "

"Yes,, did you two keep in touch? "

"No, not really. At school we were pretty close, but after everything , well, let's just say that we all had our own demons to fight"

" So the last time you saw here was?"

" I'm not sure, maybe 4-3 weeks ago, we popped into each other "

"Did say something? Was she worried?" Harry asked grateful that he didn't have to dissemble. When in the morning Ron had suggested that he should discreetly questioned Pansy about Millicent during their lunch he hadn't like the idea, but seemed that Pansy was OK with it.

"I didn't notice anything strange. She was with her daughter and seemed happy. They both seemed happy " she added quietly

"What about Ivy's father, Vincent?" Pansy stiffed. Why would he asked about Vincent? It was an almost imperceptible movement, but still he noticed the slight change in her. She seemed more alarmed now.

"Vincent is dead " Pansy stated briefly

„He was recognized as the deceased, however his body was never found" Harry corrected her mechanically. She shrugged her shoulders implying that it was the same thing

"Did you know that he and Millicent were married? " now Harry was sure that there was something there, but what? What could make Pansy so nervous? Vincent Crabbe has been officially dead for 8 years. But still, the murderer had a Death Eater mask, and Crabbe had been a Death Eater.

"I was their witness" Pansy averted her gaze remembering.

"They really had to love each other. Getting married in the middle of war" Harry remarked. Something flashed in Pansy's eyes, her lips tightened

" Or maybe it was him who pressed on this marriage ceremony? " he nagged away. If Crabbe had had some strange obsession back then and somehow was still alive it could explain the fury of the attack. If he recognized that his wife had been unfaithful to him he could kill in a fit of rage.

„ Vincent was good man, he married Milli because he cared about her, he would never hurt her" Pansy stammered carefully selecting next words "even during a war it is possible to find such emotion as care. Back then we had only each other "

" Was it why you marry Greg? " he asked quietly.

Pansy slowly turned her eyes toward him. "I don't think that my marriage with Greg is an object of your investigation"

" You are right, it isn't " he dropped it.

" Anyway this whole conversation is pointless, Vincent is gone, he couldn't kill Milli "

„ We don't know that there is no evidence of the Crabbe's death. However we know that the murderer acted under the influence of strong emotions and he wore a mask"

Pansy laughed sharply „And that's enough to accuse him? Mask? I expected more of you Auror Potter! "

" It can be easily check. Your husband was Crabbe's best friend, he will certainly know what happened to Vincent "

" Vincent is gone, you have to take my word on that „

" Is that also Greg's word? "

" Of course" again she hesitated . It was only a mere moment, a fraction of second but he noticed it. She was hiding something. Something associated with her husband, but did it have anything to do with Crabbe? Or was it something connected with them, with rumors Ron had told him about? Harry felt a bitter taste in his mouth.

„ And what is your husband opinion on the fact that we meet here every day and you eat lunch with me? " he regretted the question the moment the word left his mouth.

" I beg you pardon? " she said icily, mustering all the coldness she could to put behind the words „ did you just ask what Greg thinks about our meetings ?"

Harry could only nod. It was a low blow, but Ron's words still roared in his head. They met everyday and Pansy never mentioned her husband. Not even once. If not for ring gleaming on her finger one could think that she wasn't a married woman. And after all they talked about everything, from the newest sports results to newly implemented laws. He already knew that she liked the sound of waves, that she absolutely loved the raspberry ice sorbet poured with the hot chocolate, but he didn't know when she get married. This part of for her life was shrouded and that irritated him. Harry just wanted to know. If they were friends then why was she hiding it from him. Was it because Greg was somehow involved with Millicent dead?

"Let me say it again Mr Potter: my relationship with my husband isn't your damn business" Pansy got up quickly throwing the napkin on the table "I am sorry but you have to find yourself other scapegoat because Vincent is gone. I believe this interrogation is over! "

Harry grasped her hand before she managed to leave. "It is my business! " he was quickly losing his temper. No other women had been able to make his blood boiled so fast." I'm wondering if you're protecting your husband or yourself? Is that it? Is that what I am to you? Am I supposed to be your dirty secret?" The blow to the face was so fast that he didn't have any time to react. Shocked he put his hand to a red slap across his cheek looking at her with wide open eyes.

She was.. beautiful. Standing in the middle of the café with her eyes burning with fury and heaving chest she was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen

„ That's it! Don't you dare to say such things to me ever again! Don't you dare to ever question my loyalty to Greg!" she warned furiously tearing her hand out of his and running outside.

Harry stood frozen. In a flash he realized that it was too late for the rescue. He was falling for another man's wife, he was falling for Pansy.

* * *

**REVIEW? PRETTY PLEASE:):):):):):):):):):):)**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU: Penseln, History, Safa56bmc, Kamomille FOR YOUR REVIEWS:):):):)**

* * *

" Let's sum up what we have so far" Ron started Aurors's meeting

" We know that the murderer of elves at Pearl Lake is also responsible for death of Mrs Crux and her daughter" Sean offered

" Not quite, we know for sure that in both cases the murder used the same wand. We can't forget that both Millicent and her daughter were attacked not only by curse but also by simple knife" Harry protested

" Harry has a point, admittedly we assume that the same person committed both crimes, but we can't forget that it can be more that one predator" Arthur said acknowledging Harry's conclusions.

" We have nothing on the fire case. The elves were unknown, and nobody knows who their master was" Sean continued "

" Hermione's working the sphere you found. She believes it's somehow ancient magic related. She should be ready to give us some more information in few days" Ron added "and there is still a case of Miss Willoughby disappearing " Ron went silent while Thomas referred his findings

"Serena Willoughby, age 24. She spent last eight years in the hospital. The healers didn't think she would make a recovery, but surprisingly, a few weeks ago her condition improved enough that she was released home. She was supposed to stay under healers control, but they thought that she was making great that she came to live with her parents. We inspected the flat, we asked neighbors. According to them Serena, was very quiet and shy, it was not unusual to see her talking to herself. Some of people suggested that she committed suicide, but her parents refused to believe it. They claimed that she wouldn't have left home alone. Apparently she hardly ever did that, and hated when somebody stood too close to her. "

"Maybe she simply go to stay with some friends?"

" She didn't have friends beside her sister. They were very close"

" So maybe she would be able to help"

"We tried that, but unfortunately Rosie is still staying in the close-ed ward, she's pretty much in catatonia."

" It could be just coincidence but there is something strange about it. She miraculously gets better and then suddenly disappears just as the house of her attackers burns down. Could Serena Willoughby be responsible for that " Harry thought aloud

"I talked about it with the healers, according to them she hadn't been violent just terrified. She needed someone to lean on" Thomas answered " I've also checked her records, there is nothing that indicate she's capable to rage or furry"

Arthur frowned. That poor girl !

" The image Esmond extracted form Ivy' memories is pretty gloomy, but the mask is clearly Death Eater's. We ruled out the husband, he has iron solid alibi" Harry started his part " the marriage was regarded as agreeable,and normal. Nothing was stolen from the house, but considering the fury of the attack I came to believe that it was more personal. The use of the knife on both victims suggests that he wanted to inflicted the paint by his own hands, he wanted to feel their pain. But unfortunately it gets us nowhere. Millicent was average stay at home mum, she didn't have enemies"

" What about her past? She was one Voldemort's supporters. Her entire family was Death Eaters, her first husband included. Maybe it was some kind of revenge" Ginny cut in the conversation

"I checked Millicent records form both investigation and her trail. She had been nobody in the Voldemort's army, there is no evidence of her being an active Death Eater. She hadn't even fought in great battle, because she was pregnant at the time" Ron answered

" Well, so maybe she wasn't all that bad, but that still leaves her first husband!" Ginny protested loudly " his body was never found, he was a Death Eater, and I think few of us can remember him from school. He was one cruel bastard! "

"Vincent Crabbe is dead" Harry announced firmly " there is no lead there "

"Why? Because SHE told you that? " Ginny's voice was full of venom. Harry didn't speckle to guess who was the SHE.

" Enough" Arthur raised his hand. " Harry's right. It's not him. I personally spoke with healer Goyle, which had confirmed Vincent's death - I'll take her word for it. As for all of you don't forget that Pansy Goyle is our healer, which makes her a part of our group. We need to trust each other in order to work together"

Ginny shut up clearly annoyed and other Aurors looked at Arthur in astonishment.

"We can take of from our suspects list Crabbe, however there is a chance that Millicent death was caused by her past, therefore I want you to check all notifications of threats directed at former Death Eater's or their families. Perhaps we'll come across something" Arthur instructed the three younger Aurors ending the meeting

"We on the other hand would like to try to reconstruct Mrs Crux last days" Harry gave his idea

" That's good. Get it done" Aurors quickly left his office leaving Arthur lost in his thoughts. Perhaps he should have explained to them why he had such strong confidence in Pansy Goyle's words? But did he have the right to even speak about it?

* * *

"Harry you get out from here, ease up a little before you'll go nuts" Ron announced a few days later. Potter didn't even raise his head to glare at his friend. Since the meting he had been living in his office checking every part of Millicent's life. It was funny. He had learned everything about the dead women in order to make himself forget about living one. He needed to fight with whatever Pansy managed to wake up inside him.

Pansy.

Harry clenched his teeth. She was ignoring him. Simply and effectively. She treated him as if he didn't exist and he had to admit that it irritated him excessively.

Whenever she passed him he felt as if meeting with the icicle except for her eyes. Those violet orbs hided fury which could burn him to ash. He was surprised that she didn't curse him. Or maybe she did. Maybe it was a reason that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He tried to avoid her hoping that it would help but it didn't. It was getting worse, the longer they didn't talk the more he missed her.

" I'm fine, don't worry. I just need to crack this case. It drives me mad that in spite of all our efforts we're still in dark"

" You're not alone there. But tormenting yourself won't help. Tomorrow would be good day. Enjoy it"

Harry reluctantly agreed. Tomorrow they were going to Malfoy Manor. Maybe a day off would help him bring a new perspective.

* * *

When Narcissa had for the first time heard the words baby-shower she immediately had fallen in love with the idea. Her long expected grandson had to have everything the best the both worlds could offer. And so once more the gates of Malfoy Manor have opened awaiting guests. This time however nobody had to force Harry to join the party. There were going to be only friends and family, exactly as he loved it. Well that, and the fact that he hoped to see Pansy.

He was in the middle of choosing appropriate clothes, cursing himself for not accepting Lavender's kind offer to help him, when a figure dressed in black graciously appeared in his fireplace.

"Oi Potter" Blaise greeted him raising his hand

"Will you ever learn to knock? " Harry demanded "I could have killed you, you stupid git! "

" Nah, you aren't that good or that fast! " Blaise smirked disregarding Harry's words

" And what do I own the pleasure of your company?" Harry asked reaching for the green shirt. He thought that it would fit with blacks jeans he had already chosen.

Blaise winced seeing combination of colors. Harry's shirt had a color of vomits, and those pants... Dear MERLIN!

"You know I really don't appreciate watching my friends cry, I'll say more: I don't particularly like to see my friends cry because of your stupid mouth " Blaise explained the reason behind his visit playing with his wand " and even less amuse me comforting my little sister, and convincing her that she's not a whore"

Harry flinched "I never called her that "

" Yeah, you only suggested it" Blaise snickered " listen to me: it took me and Drake a lot of time to convince her to come back and I won't let you spoil it. Are we clear?"

Harry nodded "Crystal"

" That's good" Blaise patted Harry's shoulder " Fix this! Today!" he advised going to the fireplace.

"Oh, one more thing Harry, dark blue jeans and grey shirt will do better" he advised genuinely before disappearing amongst the fume.

Harry looked at himself. Grey shirt? And what was bad in the one he had chosen? Oh hell, he didn't have much time, and now he needed to change his clothes.

* * *

**LIKED IT? ANYONE? REVIEW?**


	12. Chapter 12

_**THANK YOU: Natalie (CLUMSYTONKS)** and **PENSELN** for Your reviews! Knowledge that someone is actually reading this story makes my work so much more enjoyable and easy:)_

* * *

That day luck wasn't on his side. From the moment he appeared in Malfoy Manor Harry sought the chance to talk with Pansy, but every time something or somebody- mainly Ginny- stopped him.

Instead of talking to her he busied himself with watching her trying to grasp what drawn him to her. She was attractive, lovely even, but there was also something else in her. Something more. She was extremely talented, pretty much declared the best healer at , dedicated to her job and her patients. He admired her strength, her pride and even her stubbornness. She didn't care what others thought about her, focusing only on her work and taking into consideration only opinion of those which she called their friends. She was a lady, a real lady, and it had nothing to do with her full-blooded status.

When Hermione started unpacking the presents the company gathered round her admiring clothing, toys and other trinkets.

He was slightly nervous about his present, but Hermione with a broad smile and a kiss on his cheek assured that miniature clothing in Gryffindor's colours were excellent choice on his part, so Harry was confident, in spite of the Draco's annoyed grimace. When it came to unpacking Ron's present everyone burst out laughing at the sight of the plush bouncing ferret - one of the first exhibit items of Freddie's anew opened shop.

" Here, this from us" it was Pansy turn and she passed Hermione a small box.

Hermione slowly untied the carefully tied bow and her hand flew to her mouth "Oh! " she leaned and hugged the black-haired witch clutching a carefully made frame "Thank you "

" You're welcome" Pansy reciprocated hug and smiled fondly.

Here, in this house, surrounded by her friends she felt really good. She would have felt even better if she didn't have to watch Ginny constantly smiling and talking to Potter. Honestly, could that girl have been any more obvious?

"Here have a look" Hermione turned the frame boasting the present. The frame was wood craved, clearly old and divided in three parts. On the left and right side were photographs by in centre was an empty place with the newly made _"Baby Malfoy"_ signature.

"It's us in Hogwart!" Ron found fixing his eyes on photograph on the left. It was the whole golden trio laughing carefree. Harry couldn't remember when it had been taken.

Photograph on the right-hand side presented Draco with Blaise and Pansy. But unlike Draco Harry had met at school the boy on the photograph was smiling at his friends. Two trios of happy friends. Two families baby Malfoy would always relay on.

"Now is my turn " Ginny broke off and gave her present. It was nifty and very expensive set of sleepyheads

"It's the newest collection" she stated proudly going deep into the retail description of every pattern.

Harry felt the Blaise's eyes on himself. Shrewd Slytherin just finished whispering something toward Narcissa and winked at him knowingly .

"Pansy, darling, could you check what happens with drinks? " Narcissa asked "Tipsy should already bring them"

If that kind of had request appeared in the mouth of anybody other Pansy would have immediately sensed the deceit, but Narcissa Malfoy had no interest in separating her from the rest of the group.

Harry gave her exactly 10 seconds before getting up following. He could tell that Ginny was staring at his back, her eyes burning a hole right through him, but he ignored it.

She felt that somebody was standing behind her and turned in a flash to meet Harry's uncertain gaze.

He shifted his weight from foot to foot.

" What do you want? " she asked harshly measuring him with the cold look. Merlin, he looked great in his shady shirt hugging strong muscular shoulders and dark blue jeans on long legs. _Lay off!_ She reprimanded herself.

"I didn't use _Silencio_!" she added brusquely "so you shouldn't have any problems with your voice"

" I'm sorry" Harry said

" That's all? " she asked ironically " I'm sorry? It is really all you could say? " Pansy knew that she was rough even unfair, but the last days had been hard. She didn't want to make it easier for him. Had anybody ever made anything easy for her? No!They had only jugged her and gossipped about her.

" No, it's not" he said firmly "I behaved like an idiot. You were right, your relationship with your husband is not my business" he admitted.

Pansy bit her lips, could it be so easy? She missed Harry, she missed their talks, passing touches of his hand, sidelong glances. She missed the way he had made her feel, like a women, beautiful desirable women.

"I miss you Pansy, I miss my friend" he confessed reaching to the pocket for the tiny object which he had bought on an impulse days ago and clenching it " I promise I would never ever act like that"

"I have to grant you that much, you are talented in both pissing me off and apologising "

" Does it mean peace? "he asked stretching out the hand in which he hid the tiny trinket taken out of his pocket.

Pansy smiled a little. Keeping grudges with Potter wasn't a smart move, plus he apologised- she justified dragging her hand out.

"I believe so "

Something touched her hand. Slipping out the hand from his grip Pansy looked down and found herself staring at small violet star.

" So that you know that I'm really sorry " he stammered out suddenly uncertain whether the present would appeal to her. For him the colour of the pendant seemed almost identical with the colour of her eyes, but now he wasn't sure whether he had chosen well. Perhaps he should have bought something more expensive, or more significant.

"It's beautiful" she admitted moved with his gesture.

" I'm glad to hear that"

" But honestly Harry do you buy jewellery every time you apologise? " she joked

" No, with Ron I usually got away with firewhisky"

Pansy laughed at that and Harry chuckled, they were fine, he needed to make clear one more thing " Pansy, I want you to know, that whenever you'll be ready to talk I'm here. I won't ask or judge, just listen"

" I know, and I'll remember" Pansy hesitated

" It's OK, I can wait" he said reassuringly " So see you tomorrow on the lunch?"

"You bet Mr Potter," Pansy answered " but you're buying"

" No way I clearly remember it's your turn" they continued discussion walking toward the kitchen unaware, that behind closed doors, Blaise and Narcissa exchanged satisfied looks, and Hermione smiled mysteriously.

* * *

Hermione accepted the chair offered her by Arthur with grateful smile.

"Thanks to Hermione's inestimable help we know more about the sphere" Arthur announced "it's a portal which let the user transfer to different location"

" So it's a portal, what's so strange about it? " Ron asked not quite understanding what the fuss was about

"Not quite, the sphere doesn't exactly transfer the physical form like a normal portal, but image of it, essence. It is a very old magic, ancient even" Hermione explained

" So it's not dangerous?" Thomas guessed "if it only transfer the image"

"Theoretically yes, but " Hermione continued with her explanations clearly excited " but this sphere together with the image of the user transfer also a part of his magic. Like I told you, it let the spark of a given person transfer along with the image. I think, but these are only my speculations, that the amount of magic transfered depends of the user strength "

"So the user can use the magic in the place his image appears without being there" Harry completed

"Yes, even more without leaving any trace of the presence in place! But we must remember, that the power of the user is only transfer partly. In practise I think he can use most basic spells "

"Avada isn't a basic curse, so I don't think we should worry" Ginny, until now being silent decided to speak. Hermione's lecture bored her. She had heard enough of it at school, now as an Auror, Ginny wanted to act. She craved action, battles, rather than the boring literary and completely useless knowledge.

"Unfortunately you are wrong " Hermione declared annoyed by interruption "this sphere has one particularity feature which makes it extraordinary. Using the sphere it is possible to get through every known ward, it's possible to transfer into any place including the Ministry and this room, without being noticed and leaving no traces of the action"

Aurors looked at themselves alarmed. That thing in wrong hands could be indeed very dangerous.

"Why didn't we hear about it before?" Ron demanded

" Because there were only few spheres, forbidden a long time ago, they were regarded too perilous and destroyed" Arthur explained "everyone believed that they were gone "

"But one somehow outlasted " Harry frowned

"Two" Arthur corrected reaching for yellowed papers " we sought out at archives. One of them ended up in hands of the Nott family and the other for over three hundred years remains in hands of the Goyle. "

" Well, that surely explaining the symbol on it, marvellous two well-known Death Eater families " Ginny groaned, winning the number of disapproving glances from other Aurors as well as from Hermione.

"I don't understand one thing, if this sphere is so great why our murderer left it behind " Sean asked

" Perhaps he didn't leave it willingly. He could have lost it" Ron was thinking aloud " first Aurors appeared very quickly alerted by neighbours, the sphere was hidden deep inside the house. It's possible that the murderer didn't have time to get it back "

"So he made a mistake" Harry summed " I think you can be right. Since he lost the sphere he could not move freely and had to change his way of functioning. Maybe that explains the difference between those two attacks"

"But we still don't know who he is" Ron sighed heavily. The silence followed Ron's bitter statement.

„ Well, I leave it up to you. I'm sure you find him soon enough " Hermione got up heading for the exit accompanied by Arthur.

" Find out? But isn't that obvious! " Ginny cried out as soon as door closed behind Hermione.


End file.
